


Uraichi Week 2020

by EternalEclipse



Category: Bleach
Genre: 1 2 7 can squint either way, 3-4 are gen, 5-6 are slash, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff in Ch5-6, Gen, Hopefully these tags aren't confusing, Implied MCD in Ch7, Kid Ichigo in 3-4, M/M, Minor/Background Character Death in Ch1-4, UraIchi Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/pseuds/EternalEclipse
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for Uraichi Week 2020! Every chapter can be read individually.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140
Collections: UraIchi Week 2020





	1. Time Travel Gone Sideways

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes this is my main contribution for uraichi week this year, 100 words a day. Apologies I'll be more eloquent tomorrow but I am very tired and very small. Luckily so are these too. Proper tags will be in the notes. Have fun!

It’s hard. Ichigo doesn’t have Kisuke’s subtlety and he knows it. He has the skills to dodge Hiyori’s kicks, but not to control a baby Kurotsuchi, and certainly not enough to outthink Aizen. His only advantages here were knowing their futures and a 21st century science education.

Or so he’d thought, right up until Aizen was found dead and a familiar-looking color-swapped Shiba stepped up to be lieutenant in his place after the funeral. He’d never worn a bucket hat in his own body, but he had to admit it looked strangely right. Not that he'd tell Kisuke, _ever_.


	2. In Another Life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, I am not more awake to tag better, not that this chapter needs anything heavy duty--more off screen minor character death and moral quandries is all. Hope you enjoy :)

Kisuke hadn’t ever really considered the Gotei’s mandate. It didn’t really matter why he was killing people when it was Yoruichi asking, and with how thoroughly his arrows destroyed his targets it was no use _asking._ Spirits with too much reiatsu were all hollows in the making anyway.

But then the news broke that someone in the Shiba clan had manifested a Shinigami sword, perhaps through illegal experiments—news that came with a new hit list.

So, no, Kisuke had never really considered the Gotei’s mandate before, but he’d also never considered breaking it before it came for Shiba Ichigo.


	3. Free Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Different First Meetings. (I think)
> 
> Not much to warn for here, kid!Ichigo and everything that comes with that and all that.

Ichigo is ten years old but he’s not an _idiot._ Dad hasn’t opened the clinic since he got Mom killed, but there’s food in the fridge every time he makes his sisters’ lunches.

So he waits. No one comes when he’s there, though the food doesn’t stop. He watches until the school calls because he’s skipped too many times, and then waits up at night afterwards.

Then at the corner store he sees a man who feels like the bento he’d packed in his bag, and musters up his courage. “Hi! I’m Ichigo. Can you teach me how to cook?”


	4. Why BBY!Ichigo Did Karate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Twisting Canon, will fix this up proper later as per usual, there are dead people as per canon otherwise just a fun au. Enjoy! :)

When Ichigo was six years old, he’d started being able to tell which of his friends were dead. Except Lilynette. Lilynette was weird, because while no one could see her, they also didn’t eventually disappear like most spirits.

And then the man tried to kill them. Ichigo had thought it was a mistake at first—the man sometimes sent on Ichigo’s other friends, but Lilynette was fine! But the man chased her away anyway, and tried to make him forget. Ichigo refused to forget, and decided to get stronger—strong enough to take on the killer in the bucket hat.


	5. Idiots In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 already, this week is fast. This is all the pining, funny, idiots in love shenanigans I could fit in 100 words. Enjoy!

Ichigo is many things, but good with words is not one of them. Up against Kisuke, he hasn’t got a shot and he knows it. Still, it would have _helped_ to have been able to explain himself. Instead he’d pressed the chunk of his hollow-bone mask into Kisuke’s hands, blushed redder than a berry, and promptly found a hollow to attack ten miles away _. It wasn’t running away if it was saving people._

Kisuke looked over the mask, bemusement morphing into scientific curiosity. Hollow masks usually dissolved quickly, so why— He’d have to remember to thank Ichigo for this later.


	6. Zanpakutō Are Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the realization that I forgot to post the last couple days. Please take them both as an apology for that ^^;

If Ichigo thought he was getting thoughts and feelings when someone crossed blades with him, it had nothing on what he got when someone pressed their blade into his soul, with no intention of hiding how they felt.

There were enough Shinigami in there that some were muddled, and some didn’t feel much for him anyway, but shining clearly was Byakuya’s trust and Kenpachi’s bloodlust-joy, next to Ukitake’s wistfulness and Shinji’s hollow-echo of respect. But they were all nearly drowned out by Urahara’s emotions, a love that drove him to tears almost as much as the return of his spirits.


	7. 5+1 Times Kisuke Helps Ichigo

Kisuke’s always right there with a solution when Ichigo needs it. He sends Ichigo to Soul Society for Rukia, and to the Vizards for his hollow, and Hueco Mundo for Orihime. He seals Aizen when Ichigo isn’t quite enough and protects his sisters in his stead.

Ichigo’s gotten used to Kisuke being there for him. Right until the day they’re on opposite sides of the battlefield. Kisuke made him what he was, though it hadn’t been anything he hadn’t asked for at the time. But that also meant Kisuke could _unmake_ him, and Ichigo even let him, because he _trusted_.


End file.
